Legacy
by Zylimbron25
Summary: COMPLETE Scorpious was not the first person inside of John's head. Spoilers for Season 1 TOBM PLEASE REVIEW! :
1. Death

**_Legacy_**

**_Prologue 1 – Death_**

**__**

**_I do not own Farscape…yet_**

**_I am not profiting from this in any material way_**

"This is amazing". P'au Zotoh Zhaan was so in awe that her statement was little more than a whisper as it echoed around the chamber. The sandstone walls, covered in unintelligible text and drawings, surrounded the companions as they slowly entered what must have been the temple.

"Long ago…" Zhaan explained. "This world was full of life, peace and harmony. Then a terrible tragedy rendered the planet uninhabitable". Now it was one endless desert; not one drop of moisture fell from the sky. "To think that once these walls held hundreds of worshipers, a world united in peace, bonded by purpose".

"Yer…it's pretty amazing". Astronaut John Crichton held his hands in front of his face, taking imaginary pictures with an invisible camera as he walked beside the Delvian priest. He remembered once, as a child, he had been taken to see the Pyramids in Giza. He hadn't been very excited by those either, still they needed the distraction after the incident with Maldis…Zhaan more than most.

Crichton noticed that she had been even weirder than usual of late, avoiding the rest of the crew…especially Rygel…as if afraid that the simplest contact would result in her hurting them. She meditated 24 / 7 (if the term still worked in the Uncharted Territories) and John wondered if she had even eaten anything. Her shade of blue was indeed paler than usual. The astronaut considered for a moment what she must have felt when she tapped into herself and released that part she had thought removed. She had rekindled the forgotten knowledge that no matter how much she followed the teachings of the priesthood she had dedicated her life around, the camouflaged evil would always be there waiting for the time to strike…

John shook as his imagination ran wild and quickly returned it to the strange drawings, picking out familiar shapes. They were similar to hieroglyphic, inscribed by what appeared to be a bipedal race, only larger and muscular with a frame more in line with a Luxan than a human. Colour, they loved colour in their clothes, in their world. Their technological knowledge seemed to be very advanced, and yet they chose to ignore it in preference of a simple life of prayer and order.

_God…Earth could learn a lot_

As he moved further away from the small entrance he activated his torch, the light scanning the walls and floors, penetrating the cloud of shadow and dust to land on the beginnings of a flight of stone steps, leading up to a hole in the wall.

The stairs took John into a small room roughly the size of two phone boxes, as high as one. It was void of any decoration save for a striking statue. The alien race in their full glory, this was obviously a replica of the female with the naked body carved to the finest detail. It was completely bronze save for a crimson ruby the size of John's clenched fist, glistening from its position just under the thorax.

_Must be the location of their heart_ John thought as he ran his finger along it, hypnotically following its edges. Loose sand, knocked away by the first disturbance in centuries, fell to the ground in a fine dust, and the ruby started to come away from its recess, falling into John's palm.

He held the ruby up to eye level and shone his torch upon it, studying how the edges reflected his face back to him in hundreds of angles, sizes. It was truly a thing of beauty, without flaw in its design despite hundreds of cycles. As he studied it the ruby seemed to grow in his hand, fill his vision.

So completely absorbed was he that the astronaut almost didn't hear the sliding of the stone as the stairs disappeared behind him and he became trapped in the room.

"Um…guys". He called to his companions, hoping that they could hear him through the thick stone. "Guys, slight situation".

A strange damp feeling made him look to his feet…and he found that he was standing in an inch of water pouring from gaps formed just under the ceiling…rising to his knees…his waist.

"Aeryn? D'Argo?" Remembering everything computer games had taught him he tried to put the ruby back into the recess it had fallen from, but it was as if the ruby HAD grown…no matter which angle he tried it would not return to it's resting place.

The water was at his torso now…his neck…and he swam up to the ceiling…peddling in the water as he pushed at the ceiling, tried to push it up, push the door…anything…he had to get out.

No air…water surrounding him. John sank as the water engulfed him. He began to feel cold, numb. His mind foggy.

_I'm Dying_

His torch gave out and the world became one dark shadow. To his surprise, he lacked the amount of fear he had expected when the end finally came for him, but instead he felt a strange acceptance. His curiosity as a scientist was forefront.

_I wonder which species got it right…did anyone get it right? _

The water echoed with the force of the explosion, and then rushed with incredible speed, spreading out into the new wider space. John was thrown down the steps, landing hard on the sandstone flooring. Voices called his name and a hand grabbed him, feeling his clammy neck for a pulse, but John didn't feel it…

He didn't feel anything.

He saw no more.


	2. Rebirth

**_Legacy_**

**_Prologue 2 – Rebirth_**

**__**

**_I do not own Farscape or its characters outside of my dreams_**

****

At one time she had been a skilled pilot and soldier…honourable and respected.

Now she was a fugitive…persecuted by her own people.

And to top it all…she was bored out of her frelling mind.

Aeryn looked over at D'Argo from where she sat in the shade of the entrance, avoiding the deadly heat of the merciless sun. He didn't seem to be having much fun either. They had only come here for the promise of an ancient and advanced civilisation. Advanced meant powerful to soldiers like them…in possession of great weaponry and tactical knowledge. Yet not even a battle map lined the walls of the temple. No weapons…no evidence to suggest that this 'advanced' civilisation had even invented the wheel.

The Luxan was pacing in agitation. "This excursion is pointless. Nothing here is of any help to us", Ka D'Argo's voice was deep and thick with anger. "We should return to Moya".

"Pilot says that Moya won't be able to starburst for at least another arn. We might as well stay". Aeryn leaned her head back against the wall, eyes closed.

D'Argo made a quick study of the main hall and focused on Zhaan. The Delvian seemed hypnotised. Her eyes caressed the stories upon the walls. She saw beauty, poetry, and in it she found content and joy that had been so terribly absent since Liko's training. D'Argo looked at her, saw this in her captivating eyes, and his features…so slightly it was almost unnoticeable…softened.

"What's one more arn…" The sound of stone against stone cut him off, bringing his attention to the back of the hall. The wall rounded of there, broken by two corridors leading to the small network of rooms and catacombs that made up the bulk of the temple.

Where was Crichton?

"Five microts!" Aeryn rolled her eyes. "We took our eyes off of him five microts". She was trying to sound angry, but an almost empathic feeling deep inside started to swell in panic as they half hurried over to the tunnel entrances.

"Crichton!" D'Argo called…although unsure as to which tunnel the Human had chosen to explore. He tried the communicator…but it produced nothing but static. Another sound…like a distant roaring. Instinctively D'Argo reached for his qualta blade, hand resting on the hilt.

"What is it?" Zhaan was beside them now.

The roaring sounded again…this time louder. The Sebacean and Luxan acted fast, their military training taking front. "See if he is down that corridor…I will follow this one…STAY IN CONTACT". Aeryn and Zhaan both nodded their agreements as they quickly disappeared down the larger of the tunnels, Aeryn holding her torch at eye level.

D'Argo followed his tunnel slowly, his hand still on the hilt of the qualta blade. The roaring had stopped now, silence of the waiting beast.

"Crichton!" He continued to call for a full minute with his voice echoing up and down the catacombs. It was so quiet, even in the main hall the sound of the wind had rested in their ears…but now this silence was so pronounced that when the voice shot through the communicator the Luxan actually adopted a fighting position through shock.

"D'Argo come quick…please". Zhaan, and she sounded anxious…close to tears. He ran at full speed back down his corridor and out into the one the girls had followed.

He found the Delvian stood at the top of a small flight of steps cut into the outer bend of a tunnel meander…almost big enough to be another room in itself. Aeryn stood at the base…and in her light they could see icy water run down the steps in trickles from gaps in the stone wall.

Zhaan was desperatly studying the edge of the door. "He's behind this I know he is". She informed her companions. "There has to be a way to open…"

There was. "Step away". D'Argo ordered…and even before they were at a safe distance he aimed the now qualta rifle and fired. The explosion was immense, a torrent of stone and water…and the form of John Crichton.

He was thrown down the steps…rolling as he landed. Sand formed a second skin over his face, but his muscles made no attempts to dislodge it…he made no movement at all.

"He's not breathing". Zhaan exclaimed as Aeryn knelt down beside the Human, calling his name and feeling his neck…nothing but cold skin.

_No…please Goddess I beg of you…spare this child _Zhaan felt hot tears against her eyes.

"Aeryn help me". D'Argo…still in military mode…placed a listening ear against the human's chest. Sitting back up he raised his hand and hit the chest with as much strength as he could spare without breaking the human's ribs. He pushed down on the frame, trying to match his own heartbeat as it pummelled in his ears.

Understanding what was happening, Aeryn moved over to John's head and placed her mouth over his. D'Argo ceased compressions and she breathed, allowing her life's air to pass into his body, awaken him. She turned her head to the side, and was greeted with the welcoming breeze of a weak but present exhale on her cheek. She breathed for him again, and D'Argo continued the compressions.

Five…six...seven…eight…

_Nioloth__…I am the last_

_My world is dead_

_The destroyer has come_

_Fire…fire destroys Nioloth…I am the last_

_I wait here…hot…cold…dreamless sleep_

_Wait for the prophecy…Nioloth…I will be the first_

_The prophecy is NOW_

Again Aeryn breathed, but this time she was greeted with the sound of a violent cough. John's eyes opened…closed again…and his whole frame shook. They turned him onto his side and he was sick…emptying the liquid and bile from his system. He began to shiver in the dry chill of the cave. "What…"

"Don't speak". Aeryn said firmly…finally allowing herself to relax. D'Argo stood, pulling John up beside him and placing the Human's arm across his shoulder, his own across John's back.

"Now we should return to Moya". He looked primarily at Zhaan, who nodded in agreement.

"No!" Crichton collapsed against D'Argo. "Can't leave". The Luxan responded by stooping slightly, gently lifting Crichton into his arms and across his broad shoulder. "Have to stay…Nioloth". John mumbled weakly before darkness descended.

"What's Nioloth?" Aeryn enquired.

"Must be a human saying". D'Argo said no more as he carried the unconscious form out of the tunnel, Aeryn by his side checking the Human's faint pulse and breathing.

Zhaan followed always a few steps behind.

_'I'm not dead'_

_No, we are not_

_'What? Who said that?'_

_We live…I live through you…the prophecy is now_

_'Who are you?'_

_The last of Nioloth…the first of Nioloth…_

_'Nioloth?'___

_The prophecy is NOW_


	3. Strange Actions

**_Legacy_**

**_Part 1 – Strange Actions_**

**__**

**I don't own Farscape.**

Most ships have a command structure, a series of order where the leader's decision was final, and orders were followed without question.

The Leviathan Moya…

…did not.

"Moya's surface scans have discovered nothing hazardous". Pilot informed the crew sat around the briefing table. "However she does remind you that her surface scans are not as detailed as she would like. She recommends a full investigation of layered scans to be certain, but this will take several arns".

"It does not matter. We can not leave the planet until we are absolutely certain that any other dangers have been neutralised". Zhaan was adamant in her decision.

Aeryn said. "Why? Even if there are other traps on that planet, does it really concern us now we are back onboard Moya?"

"It would concern any future visitors to the temple. Not everyone will have the Goddess beside them as John did today".

D'Argo had been quiet throughout the exchange. Now was the time to speak. "There is no reason for us to leave just yet". He turned to face the Delvian, but spoke primarily to Aeryn. "If Zhaan wishes us to investigate the planet then so be it, but understand that at the first sign of trouble we starburst without hesitation, finished or not".

Zhaan nodded.

Aeryn hid her surprise admirably, a Luxan brute of a soldier capable of actual compromising. She would never have even suspected that the species had the gene for negotiation. "Fine, we'll stay".

"Pilot, any news on Crichton?" Zhaan asked, announcing the argument as closed.

"Rygel is watching him".

Zhaan couldn't help looking concerned.

"And a DRD is watching Rygel". D'Argo assured her.

_Fire, burning_

"Dad come on". John ran as fast as he could, followed closely by Jack. Both were panting hard, as much from the thick choking smoke that surrounded them as from the force of their run. The explosions were all around them now, pummelling rocks from the world above, showing no signs of stopping their unprovoked onslaught.

Where once tall trees had painted all below them green with the canopy, now only a long desert met them, no shelter from the hot sun save for the temple, the last structure.

Safe. John was at the temple now…Jack! He turned around, just a small boy as he watched his Father run up the steps behind him…not fast enough…faster…faster…

"DAD!!!"

The last thing he saw of his father was…explosion…muscle…bones…dust…

"NO!!" John sat up so fast his own momentum threw him back down onto the sweat…tears…soaked pillow. He was still panting from the run, even though it had never really taken place. He quickly rubbed the back of his hand across his eyes. He was shaking again, cold despite the three blankets covering him.

"Finally decided to wake up did you". Rygel's voice was distant, as if coming through a tunnel of static. "I was actually starting to worry".

_Fire…burning_

_Awake_

John continued to stare at the ceiling without really focusing on anything.

"Crichton". The voice was louder this time, and a DRD jabbed at his arm as it hung loosely over the edge of the bed.

"Ouch…I'm fine…man One-Eye". He lied through his teeth as he half pushed both DRD and Hynerian away. "I just had a fuc…frelling nightmare". He stood up and lurched forward. The ship felt like it was spinning even though they weren't in starburst. Where were they?

"We're still in orbit of the desert world". Rygel answered as if reading his mind. "Until we know what happened down there Zhaan and Moya are reluctant to leave. Something about future visitors". Rygel spoke as if the matter was unimportant, annoying, "Though if you ask me it's completely…"

"…pointless". Aeryn might as well have spoken to herself as yet another detailed scan of the planet was completed. "It's been well over two arns. There is nothing alive or otherwise down there that poses a threat". Zhaan did not seem to be listening, simply conducting layered scan after scan after scan. It was as if she was reluctant to leave the world, something holding her back.

"Your attention". Pilot's calm voice came over the com. "Moya's long range sensors are detecting some unusual readings". The console to D'Argo's right lit up, revealing the blue outline scan of the object. They only needed to glance to recognise what it was.

Once again, D'Argo's soldier instincts kicked in.

John was pacing, pacing so much that Rygel began to wonder if the Human would actually make a hole in the tier. "Well you seem fine, so I'll be going now". His hoverchair lifted up, the Dominar eager to get out of the room and as far away as he could possibly get without actually leaving the Leviathan behind. Something about John was starting to freak the Dominar out. The way he kept walking, muttering, as if conversing with himself. The Human wanted desperately to go to the planet, had practically pleaded in the beginning, but Zhaan had said that he was to remain in medical, and Rygel was not about to get on the wrong side of the Delvian right now.

"Crichton…Rygel". It was D'Argo's voice over the coms.

"What do you want?" Rygel asked, frustrated.

"Peacekeepers, less than a quarter arn away. Pilot is preparing Moya for immediate starburst".

"D'Argo". Crichton's sudden outburst nearly made Rygel fall off his hoverchair. "We mustn't leave Nioloth. Not yet…not until". Crichton's panic stricken voice sounded as if it was from someone else.

The medical room began to moan around then, Moya making herself ready for the strenuous starburst.

"NO!!!" John began to twitch, clutching at his head and crying out softly.

A feeling of concern that Rygel was not familiar with came over the Dominar as he slowly approached the obviously pained human. John wasn't responding to him, kneeling on the ground now with his head in his hands, muttering something incoherent, alien in a language so ancient that the even translator microbes couldn't fathom its complexity. Rygel moved down to the Human's eye level. "Crichton?"

As soon as the Hynerian was overhead John stood up straight, his face stern and his eyes glazed over, something else behind them.

"Starburst in 124 micro…" Pilot's voice was cut off as Rygel was thrown to the other side of the room, hitting the wall with enough force to knock him senseless, into darkness.

"What do you mean he isn't on Moya?"

"Commander Crichton left in the Farscape 1 module. Moya and I have tracked his location to the planet we are currently orbiting".

"And you didn't stop him".

"My primary concern was to the starburst".

"Why would John return to the planet when he knows the danger?" Zhaan asked, mystified by the strange actions of the Human. "Aer…"

Aeryn Sun was already halfway to her prowler.

_Okay this is weird_

John was becoming more coherent now, having woken up to find that he was a prisoner in his own body. He was walking from the Farscape 1 module to the entrance of the ruined temple, his legs moving but not by his command. Every action besides metabolic was controlled now as if he was a puppet.

_Mind control.__ Crais? Maldis? But why…_

"It is I". His voice out loud…and yet another's inside

_What the hell…where are you_

"I am Lenner, a 'visitor' if you will, attached to the soul at the moment of birth". The voice continued. "Until now I have only been able to communicate through dreams…images without coherency…"

_Woh__, back up Lenner.__ Birth?_

"You died, and yet you were reborn, brought back from the periphery of the spirit realm where I have laid dormant for a thousand cycles. Your brief visitation caused a rift in the dimensions, a doorway through which we could both pass".

_You mean I have a frick'n ghost inside my head…no wonder I feel so cold_

"John Robert Crichton Jr. Your actions have given me the chance to complete the mission entrusted to me by the elders".

_Mission_

"Genesis".

_Genesis…like in what…Star Trek?_

"The last hope for my race…the only defence we had against the Destroyer".

_Destroyer_

John suddenly remembered his nightmares. The meteor shower. Asteroid. Lenner communicating, trying to tell him her past.

"I am Lenner, the last, the first, the creator. I am sorry, I had hoped for a…less enforced conclusion, to ask for your willing aid in my mission, but when your friend said that you were leaving I…you left me no choice. I must complete my task. A world destroyed shall be a world reborn".

_Hate to burst you bubble but maybe you didn't hear why my friends are leaving. Peacekeepers are on their way with a vengeance, and at least one of them has no quarrels with kicking my ass. _

Lenner wasn't listening, a distracting noise…

Static…the communicator

"Crichton". It was Aeryn.

_Aeryn___

John made every attempt to speak then, but the words he wished to say did not come out as 'Lenner' took the communicator and stamped on it with full force. Aeryn's voice crackled out of existence.

High above, the peacekeeper scout ship approached, but without all of her crew onboard, the weapon less Moya would not starburst.


	4. The Genesis Device

**_Legacy_**

**_Part 2 – The Genesis Device_**

**__**

**It will be mine, oh yes Farscape will be mine. **

**Until then I write fictions which makes no money so don't sue me**

Pain was patient, waiting in the shadows.

Slowly Rygel opened his eyes, instantly regretting it as he was hit with the bright light of the medical bay and pain found its opportunity to run through his fortifications, fly through his brain like fire.

"Dominar". Pilot's voice…so far away. His head was swimming Rygel could almost picture the green blood filling his skull…pressure building.

"Eme…hurry Zhaan…'inar can you hear me…" Rygel tried to stand but pain increased the intensity of its attack and the injured Hynerian fell to the ground again. His last defence against the onslaught took hold, and he drowned the pain in darkness, the shadow chasing it into hiding while Rygel took shelter in unconsciousness.

Crichton had come through here, and he had made no effort to cover his tracks. Aeryn made a mental note to teach him later.

If they survived the next 24 arns that was.

She continued quickly, her sense of urgency heightened by the presence of the Sebacean ship only mere microts away, maybe already here, and then there was the abrupt cancellation of her communication with Crichton as she had landed the prowler beside the abandoned Farscape Module.

True John had a strange tendency to get himself into trouble and his behaviour made even the races of the uncharted territories look normal, well maybe not all of them, but THIS show of behaviour was out of character for the Human. He had shows little or no violent action towards the crew of Moya before, no expressed desire to leave save for his wish to return to Ert…Eyerth…his home planet.

Maybe it was a result of his encounter with Maldis, or delayed shock from the incident in the chamber she was passing now. She quickly looked in and the statue stared back at her through the now permanently open doorway. Aeryn couldn't help the uncharacteristic shiver that ran from the base of her spine to the back of her neck. She didn't linger, but it appeared that Crichton had, some of the debris from the door had been disturbed, thrown across the room.

The corridor followed round and began to slope down, disappearing into the depths. She hurried down, expertly running without making a single sound, even her breathing was quiet.

"…except the promise of rebirth".

Aeryn quickened her pace at the sound of John's voice.

"Emergency on medical deck. Hurry Zhaan. Dominar can you hear me".

Zhaan knelt down next to the painfully still body of the Hynerian, and despite every fear pulsating through her placed a gentle hand on his head, feeling how hot it was. He had obviously been thrown, leaving his hoverchair behind entirely and hitting the wall hard. Internal bleeding was a certainty.

This meant that unless Zhaan acted fast Rygel was going to die

Lenner / Crichton stood at the end of the corridor, staring at an ornate door of sorts, but with no clue as to how to open it except a small statue in the corner, similar to the one in the water chamber only male, larger and far more muscular. The recess that would have held its heart was empty.

_Wonder what goes there_ Crichton quipped, trying to keep his humorous defence mechanism up despite the increasing freakiness of his situation.

In their hand, Lenner / Crichton held the fateful red ruby. This they placed into the hole of the statue. As the ruby was returned the eyes of the statue glowed. "Only my hand could take the heart stone from the Goddess safely to transport it to its final resting place". Lenner explained.

_And you couldn't have left a warning for…say… ME_

"Not at the time".

The ornate door silently slid open behind them, and another, steeper slope was revealed.

"The meteors came on the day of my ascension into priesthood. We believed it to be Gods at first, patterns of bright white forming across the night sky in sweeping lines, and welcomed it, but then the fire fell from the sky and we saw it was the work of Demons. My people knew not of danger, of weapons, we were ignorant. Even our best scanners could only see the orbit of out world, not the worlds beyond. Our only defence in the face of the end was the promise of rebirth".

The slope became gentler, flattening completely at the base of a huge cavern, filled with a great machine taller than most of the buildings on Earth. Its main components were bulb like containers, thousands, each containing a calm, dark blue liquid.

_Cool_

"This was once our shelter from the monsoon rains, then out shelter from the sky fire. But after the meteor showers came the Destroyer, much larger than anything before it. It removed out planets ability to fight the radiation of our star; we were all suffocating within our shelters and food was scarce. So in what years we had left we created the genesis device".

Pipes led to numerous consoles, containing data banks and what looked like small, cylindrical storage containers, only about the size of a scientist test tube, but all holding strange samples.

Lenner / Crichton took one, holding it up at eye level. "The Falnek Eagle, the king of our sky". Replaced it, took another. "The Polten, who lived in the trees and never saw ground".

_DNA_

"I was chosen to wait in cold sleep until the radiation was gone, until the destroyer had left our world, then I would activate the genesis machine. Within this device is the power to alter basic particles, replace atmosphere, and create life from death". Lenner / Crichton climbed onto a catwalk around the device, staring into the bulb containers. "Sea, vegetation. The animals and people of Nioloth".

_Clones_

"The first generation would be born of mitosis yes. Only a few to start, grown within the safety of the machine, educated by its matrix to care for the many that follow until enough are available for natural procreation",

_So what happened...why didn't you wake up?_

"I was placed in the cold sleep, stopping the work of time until I was ready, but there was an unforeseen malfunction in the system. I was released early, helpless to the radiation.

Images, terrible images of blood…pain.

"Don't move". The unmistakable click and whine of an arming Pulse blaster came from behind.

_Aeryn___

"This orbit will not hide us for long Ka D'Argo".

"We can't starburst without Aeryn and Crichton". D'Argo said, clenched fists resting on the console as he watched the sandy planet below, saw through it to the peacekeeper ship on the other side. Moya encircled the planet with it, trying to stay on the opposite side, but the faster ship was gaining on her.

"Crichton. When you're done conversing with yourself tell me what the frell that is, a weapon?"

"No, it is not designed to take life but to restore it where it had been lost".

"What…you're not making sense".

Lenner / Crichton turned to face her, slowly, hands above their head. "It is the hope of my people".

"YOUR people! Crichton have you gone completely krishool?"

_Let me speak to her_

_'Very well'_

"Aeryn". It actually felt weird for Crichton to hear his own voice out loud. "The people that lived here, they arranged their own resurrection, through this…machine. They…I don't know, they're talking to me now, they need to make it work…"

"What?" Aeryn lowered the gun, but kept her finger firmly on the trigger.

"Please, I know it sounds completely insane, but you have to believe me".

Aeryn looked at him, and John waited for her response. It never came.

An alarm filled the room and Lenner instantly took control again as they looked at the sensor screen on the wall beside the catwalk.

"The Peacekeepers have detected your Leviathan".


	5. Faith and Fate

**_Legacy_**

**_Part 3 – Faith and Fate_**

**__**

**_No mine, no cash, no suing._**

Rygel's pain shot through Zhaan like fire, burning her nerves but she withheld it with an inner strength even she had not know herself to possess, fighting both the pain and her own self doubt.

_What are you doing?_ A voice mocked her _You'll__ only make it worse, hurt him like before when he was sick, sick and helpless like he is now_

She concentrated so hard on the broken body, on the shattered soul, pulling the pieces together until they fell into place. Only with a body so small could she have done this. Rygel began to moan and again Zhaan nearly pulled away, it was the same sound he had made when she had…had hurt him for Liko. A dark part of her almost relished the sound as she continued her work, scanning for every torn muscle, her powers so strong that her eyes were completely turquoise. The pain became intense and Zhaan silently screamed, and then it was over.

Rygel's moaning subsided and she removed her hand, watching as the Hynerian opened his eyes, darted them around and focused on her, instantly knowing what she had done. "Well that feels better". He chuckles.

"You are still in pain?" The Delvian couldn't believe she had helped him so much.

"I've never felt better. Thank you". Thank you. __

A small lapse can be forgiven if faith is strong enough to overcome the wrong done. Zhaan rose, her faith in herself restored, a P'au once again.

Silence fell over the two friends, but the serenity was disturbed by D'Argo's voice. "Zhaan, the Peacekeeper's have found us". The Luxan's voice was in the shadow of frantic.

"We are on our way D'Argo". Zhaan lifted the dizzy Rygel and placed him on the hover chair. The Hynerian was beside her the whole way to command…neither afraid to be near the other.

Moya was in orbit of Nioloth, as was the peacekeeper ship, closing fast with gun ports open.

And helpless, Lenner / Crichton and Aeryn were watching it on a six foot screen, not sure how the worked and not really caring as they focused on the scene.

"Pilot why won't you starburst?"

"There is no time for full starbursts. The gun ports have targeted Moya. We will have surrender to avoid destruction".

"Your danger is because of me. I am sorry". Lenner spoke.

_Sorry. Lenner there has to be something we can use as a weapon_

"My people do not believe in them".

"In what?" Aeryn asked, having not heard the first part of the conversation.

"Unless". The beginnings of a plan worked in the joint mind and Lenner / Crichton ran along the catwalk to a console on the far side, studying the scans of the planetary orbit as precisely as they could. Lenner was calculating projectors and distances with an amazing speed that made the scientist she inhabited envious. "Yes, it could work. Aeryn Sun, tell your Leviathan pilot to wait for my signal, and then to move her out of orbit as fast she can without starburst".

"Why what are you going to do?" Again Aeryn's question was ignored and Lenner / Crichton worked quickly at the console.

_What ARE you doing?_

"Fulfilling my destiny by rescuing that of your friends". The machine began to hum…the liquid within the bulbs swirling quickly as sparks of electricity filled the room, so hot that Aeryn began to feel dizzy as she communicated to Pilot and told him to make preparations. She trusted the seemingly mad Crichton in front of her despite everything her instincts were screaming at her.

"Moya wishes to remind you that even her top speed can not out run this class of Peacekeeper ship".

"I know Pilot, but I think Crichton, or whoever is controlling him, might have a weapon we can use".

"Controlling him?"

"Trust us. Make ready to move".

The machine was louder now, vibrating as its work began, the spherical top opening to reveal a fork of lightning that, without any real warning, shot into the roof of the chamber, causing several of the looser rocks to fall. "Aeryn Sun, tell your ship to move NOW".

"Pilot go…" Aeryn was cut off as a rock fell beside her and high above a pure white beam shot out of the machine, burrowing its way through the roog and into the sky of Nioloth.

Moya moved out of orbit at an angle, the pressure of the Peacekeeper ship gained as the impressive vessel made ready its weapons. A beam of light pierced the atmosphere of the planet, began to grow, to cover the circumference. It became a wall of fire, travelling the orbit, and heading straight for the peacekeeper ship.

The ship was hit at an angle, causing it to spin into the fire left behind by the wall. It was incinerated before the eyes of D'Argo, Zhaan and Rygel on the command deck, but they ignored the small victory in the wake of a greater site, that of the yellow planet below becoming fire, becoming white, becoming green. Sea's were formed, continents made whole, and where once a dead rock had stood now the beginnings of a living planet could be experienced.

Pilot broke the silence. "The peacekeeper ship has been completely destroyed, but the weapon used seems to have provoked the planet to start…evolving. Moya's scans are detecting evidence of basic vegetation, oceanic plankton, basic micro-organisms".

"Life from death". Zhaan muttered quietly.

The blue liquid of the many chambers continued swirling, the genetic material within already beginning its work, growing into the new population of Nioloth.

"I am Lenner, the last, the first. In one hundred cycles you will see my people thrive".

_One hundred cycles…got ya_

"My journey ends here. The machine can tend for itself now". A strange sensation came over John and he fell to his knees, not out of pain but at the sudden feeling of warmth after so long in the ghostly cold of the spirit's grasp. Lenner let go, her thoughts and presence leaving John's mind to haunt the halls of the temple forever.

_Goodbye, John Robert Crichton Junior. Vessel of the First. Thank you. _

"Goodbye". Crichton returned.

It had only been twenty four hours tops, but it still felt strange for John to have his own head back, though not as weird as it felt to know what he had just done. "I just played Sid Mier with a whole planet baby".

Aeryn gave him a quizzical look.

"Forget it". John Whispered.

For the most part the fire of the machine had passed over the actual ground, but effects of the wave were visible. Pioneer grasses growing, replacing the stale air with fresh oxygen, the dead soil with nutrients. In the distance, the sea could be heard against an unseen shore. Give it a hundred cycles, and it would be as if the desert had never been there.

For possibly the first time in his life, John was speechless as he followed Aeryn to the luckily untouched ships and ultimately Moya high above.


	6. Epilogue

**_Legacy_**

**_Epilogue_**

****

**Farscape**** is not mine, never has been, hopefully will be**

"Lenner said that this was her destiny". Crichton said quietly, sat in the corner of Moya's command deck. "Do you believe in fate Aeryn".

"I am a soldier, my future is decided by command". Aeryn said flatly as she monitored the controls without really concentrating on them.

"But is something directing command, the powers that be. Maybe it was my fate to come here, every moment from birth leading to that wormhole, getting Lenner stuck in my head".

"Maybe". Aeryn just shrugged.

A terrifying though suddenly hit the Human. "Aeryn. What if it's my fate never to return home?"

Aeryn said nothing to this, obviously considering whether or not to tell the Human to stop feeling sorry for himself.

"What if it is our fate to find Earth again?" She tried.

To that Crichton said nothing, he just smiled as Moya continued its journey through the Uncharted Territories, its destiny just a starburst away.

_Later Scapers_


End file.
